Never Esape
by LyrisaLove
Summary: She managed to escape him once... But it wasn't long until he came back looking for her, dragging her back into his clutches. Things are different this time though. One by one he takes away the things she truly cares about, driving her to the brink of insanity. We all no Peter Pan never fails... But is this time any different?
1. Free

**Chapter 1: Free**

* * *

A luscious green canopy let the bright sunlight pour through the leaves in a radiant greenish light.

If you listened carefully , you could hear the happy chirping of blue jay birds and the strange sounds the crickets make along with the rustling noises of small white rabbits and deer scurrying in the raspberry bushes at the bottom of the tall thick trees.

The ground was covered in buttercups, poppies, daisies and the purple jasmine vines that so gently twisted up the thick trunks of the oak trees.

You could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air as the small gusts of wind whistled, turning the leaves of the forest and making the cape fly behind the silent figure of a young excited little girl.

As time went by, the setting sun beat down and the fourteen year old could see her little village through the fruity bushes.

She smiled as she removed her navy blue hood, revealing her ivory skin that seemed to contrast with her black eyelashes, caging her forget-me-not eyes.

Her cherry lips formed into a bright, heart warming smile as the memories of her home came flooding back.

The thrill of freedom washing over her like a tidal wave crashing down on the sea.

"I can't believe It... I'm free!" She exclaimed, happiness flooding through her veins. "I-I'm home."

Without further hesitation, she ran as fast as she possibly out of the forest making her way to where she knew her step-father and brother would be waiting for her.

The delicious rush of wind past her face thrilled her. Her muscles stretched, but she kept pushing harder and harder until her pace evened out and her legs made the ground fly underneath her.

After ten minutes of sprinting, she slowed down, unable to maintain her speed.

Her stomach churned slightly when she saw a large crowd of people surrounding her home.

That's when she saw it, or rather didn't. There was nothing there apart from smoke and hot ashes.

The happiness sank down, along with her hope. "No!" She yelled.

The crowed turned their gaze on her in shock. But the girl only frowned, "Wh-what happened!?" She demanded. "Where's Rumple!? Where's Baelfire!?"

To her annoyance, the people started muttering. "Lily?" Someone called out.

Her heart started pounding in her chest as though it was trying to reach out to the owner of the voice. "Bae?"

A boy, with dark brown hair and matching doe eyes stumbled out of the crowed.

"L-Lily… Is that really you?" He asked her, bewildered.

She knitted her brows together in confusion. "H-how long was I gone?" She whispered.

The crowed started to mutter again. "Two years, Lily... It's been two years."

A gasp escaped her lips before she could prevent it. "H-he lied to me! H-he said it'd only seem like hours here! How could I have been so stupid!?"

Bae stared blankly at her. "What are you talking about?"

Lily's eyes popped, barely able to contain the fear in her eyes. "P-P-P... P-Peter Pan." She stammered.

A familiar voice yelled from behind her, before Baelfire could reply."Lily!"

The voice must have scared the people, because the villagers were gone by the time she turned around.

The young girl was startled at how fast they'd ran and couldn't help but wonder why.

It was Rumpelstiltskin, her beloved step father. "Rumple!" She called back.

"Papa!" Bae stood in front of Lily as though he wanted to protect her. "Get away from her!" He snapped, when his father went to hug her.

Lily's eyes widened. "What's going on?" She demanded. "B-Bae?"

But they didn't reply, instead, Rumple pointed towards the ruins of their house. "That fire was a warning, Bae! Not just for her, but for all of us!" He yelled.

Lily frowned and so did Baelfire. "What?"

"Pan is trying to take you away from me, and I won't let that happen!" He shouted. "To either of you!"

Lily looked down, tears threatening to fall. This wasn't the reunion she'd been hoping for.

"He already had Lily." Bae stated angrily.

Rumple sighed. "I'm aware of that Bae, and I'm glad she's returned." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Two years ago, he told her that he had taken Lily away from her family when she was still a baby... An infant.

He told her that her father never wanted her in the first place, that he was a selfish, greedy and deadly pirate.

A one handed murderous man who drank a little too much and stole his wife, Bae's mother… Her mother.

Baelfire was Lily's half-brother and Rumple loved her like she was his own, even though he shouldn't.

"Rumple," She whimpered, about to run around Bae to embrace the man she'd known as a father, but Bae held her back. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

He sighed sadly. "Papa… H-he's the Dark One. He's got dark magic."

Lily gasped in shock. "H-how? Why?"

"Lily..." The Dark One started. "I-I had to do it." He stated. "For you, for Bae!"

She shook her head angrily. "Why?"

"When I found out that Peter Pan took you away," She flinched at the name. "I had to make precautions so Bae wouldn't endure the same fate." He explained. "So I could protect him... And now I can protect you both."

Lily nodded slightly. "I-I understand... But dark magic?! You didn't have to go down that way." She whispered. "There are other ways!"

"I'm sorry." He replied sincerely.

Baelfire broke the awkward silence that followed. "Where are we going to live now?" He gestured to their home. "It's gone."

Rumple waved his hand and spoke in a language neither teen could understand, then a strange yellow light appeared and so did their home, as good as knew.

Baelfire and his sister exchanged worried looks and just like that, they were back to their old life.

Or at least that's what they thought.

* * *

Two more years passed and things did change. Rumple had changed. He would leave his children every day and lock them inside their own house.

Lily was sixteen now and she had become even more beautiful than before.

Her half-brother hadn't changed much though. One night when Lily had finished reading one of her favourite books. "I'm sick of staying in this hovel all of the time!"

Lily gave him a sad yet determined look. "I know, Bae. I feel the same. I would do anything to go outside… But he's so worried about us getting hurt and-"

Bae scoffed. "He's just afraid we'll go and never come back."

Lily sighed. "After what happened two years ago I…" She trailed off, that haunting memory almost blurring her vision.

_A boy, eighteen, well at least he looked that way, leered over her, eyes glowing green in the darkness as his lips devoured hers possessively._

_"Please! Stop!" The girl begged and begged him. But it was never any use._

_The boy caressed her cheek almost affectionately. "Shh," He soothed. "Save your breath... You're going to need it."_

_And with those words said, he pushed her down and had his way with her, like all the times before._

She was taken from her miserable thoughts as her half brother spoke. "You never did tell me what happened to you." He stated, sitting opposite her.

Lily bit her lip. "Bae… I-It was a long time ago… I don't really remember."

He glared at her. "You're lying... I can see it in your eyes."

Lily closed them momentarily. "I-I was in another realm." She started.

Bae frowned. "I know. You were in Neverland with that… Peter Pan? What did he do to you?"

She flinched at the name once again. "H-he did many things to me, Bae… And I really don't want to talk about them… If he ever finds me again he'll- Bae? What are you doing?" She asked as Baelfire made his way towards the window, not listening to a word she was saying.

He turned around with a big grin on his face as though he'd just one thousands of diamonds. "Can't you hear it? It's wonderful."

Lily stared at him, mouth agape. She could hear something, but it was very distant. "Someone's probably playing in the streets." She suggested.

"At this hour?" Bae replied, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

It was nightfall and Lily had to admit that Baelfire was most probably right.

When she didn't reply, Bae started to climb out of the window. "I'm going to check it out."

"I'm coming with you!" Lily didn't know that following him would be the biggest mistake of her life.

She frowned and noticed loads of boys dressed in their night robes, following the direction of the music. That's when it hit her.

With every step she took, she just prayed she was wrong.


	2. Abandoned

**Chapter 2: Abandoned.**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the forest, a flicker of bright orange flames could be seen through the large trunks of the trees.

It would be a curious thing to find such a large fire in a place of harmony. But in moments like these, Lily knew that the forest wasn't in harmony tonight, all the peace and serenity had been taking from it the moment she saw them.

The large group of boys were dancing, well, more like jumping savagely around the fire. It would be a strange sight to anyone but to her, it was like death had caught up with her at last.

Just one glance and she stopped in her tracks. That's when she knew for sure. The fear itself was overwhelming just knowing that the monster who'd haunted her life was back.

A cloaked figure approached her, playing a distant melody with the instrument in his hand.

She knew who was under that multicoloured patched cloak and her first instinct was to run.

But all the poor little sixteen year old did was run in to him. "Well, look who we have here."

The voice that haunted her dreams spoke mockingly as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Of course she struggled, but it was futile, the Pied Piper hold her tightly in his unnaturally strong grip.

"Let me go!" She growled.

He laughed as his free hand removed his hood. "And why should I do that... _Lily._" He spoke her name huskily as though he'd been waiting for her to find him.

Only now did she realize that he never once came to her, instead he waited for her to come to him.

Peter Pan _waited_ for her to hear it. To hear the melody he played to the lost ones.

She knew the music was distant, and that the only reason she was there is that she was worried about her brother getting lost in the forest at night.

Peter had planned for this, he knew she'd follow him.

Lily stomach churned as his lips crashed down on hers roughly. The other boys entranced in Pan's spell, oblivious to his actions.

He towered over her, a leering smile twisting his dark face when he pulled away. "You'e even more beautiful than I remember." He whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to take you back."

She pushed against his chest when he went to kiss her again. "NO! You can't take me back! I-I won't let you!"

"It wasn't a request, Lily." He snarled, allowing a haughty smirk to creep across his face. "You should never have left in the first place."He snapped.

Lily glared at him angrily. "You don't own me, Pan! You can't own a person!"

He chuckled cruelly before pushing her against a tree, the bark scratching against her back. "Just curious... How did you 'escape'?"

She shook her head., fear creeping its way in. "No." She whimpered, dreading what he'd do if she told him. Even if she lied, he'd find out eventually... He always does.

He narrowed his eyes at her menacingly. "Let me ask again... _How. Did. You. Leave_?!" He demanded, the anger clear in his voice.

Lily closed her eyes at his tone and trembled slightly under his gaze. "P-pixie dust." She whispered.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You stole from me?" He seethed.

Biting her lip, she nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

It happened so fast, Lily barely had time to register what he'd done. His hand cracked across her face, a slap that would have rocked her back on her heels, had he not been pinning her to the tree.

His hand rose in the air once again and he was about to hit her other cheek when- "Bae! Lily!"

It was Rumple. Peter grinned and put his hood up again. "Stay there. If you move, you know what happens." He growled.

Peter bought the pipes back to his lips and started to play the music again, as he had been doing before Lily arrived. Lily could hear it, louder than before but still only faintly.

She had to be grateful for Rumple's timing. The dark one noticed Pan and came over, He snatched away the flute and snapped it in two. "Where are my children, Piper?"

Peter laughed. "Is that what they're calling me?" He pulled off his hood again. "We both know who I really am... Been a long time, laddie."

Lily saw the look of fear on her step-father's face and frowned. He was never afraid of anything, well not anymore.

Rumple used to be the village coward, but that all change when he became the dark one. "Glad you could make the show." Pan smirked his trademark smirk once again.

"You surprised to see me, Rumple?" He continued when he didn't reply. "Not that I blame you, I'm a little surprised myself." He lied. "Look who's all grown up and become The Dark One! Good for you."

Rumple glared at him, his eyes burning into Peters. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lonely in Neverland... without Lily. She was very fun to play with." That caused her to tense. "As for the boys, well... The only company I get are children who visit in their dreams, but they can't stay! The boys I take back with me will. And so will Lily."

"You're not just here for her." The Dark One stated. "You're here for my son."

Peter raised an eyebrow before he said in an innocent tone. "I am." But he was far from being innocent. Lily knew that better than anyone.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son." Rumple spat.

"The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost. I guess that's why you can hear it, Rumple. Isn't it?" Peter sneered.

Lily frowned at that. She wasn't a boy, yet she still heard the melody. Perhaps it was because she was lost, and maybe that was why the music was distant... Because she wasn't meant to hear it.

"Don't pretend to know me." Rumple hissed. "You don't... Not anymore."

Lily's eyes widened. She didn't know they'd already met met. "Oh, I think I do." Peter drawled. "Beneath all that power, you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy...You know, that's what I call my group of friends. The lost boys... Lily made it up." He grinned, giving her a smug look. "It has a nice ring, don't you think?"

She remembered too well, she had a breakdown on Neverland and told Pan that she'd rather die then live with him and a bunch of demonic lost boys for the rest of eternity.

"You can call them whatever you like. Baelfire will not be part of it." Rumple replied flatly.

Lily frowned sadly. Had he already forgotten about her? Didn't he care?

Peter scoffed. "Oh, he's already a part of it. If it hadn't been for Lily, I wouldn't even know about him, she cried about him in her sleep every night."

Lily was on the verge of tears by now. "The question is," Pan continued. "What are you willing to do to get him back?"

"I'm gonna make you regret ever asking that question." Rumple spat.

Peter nodded. "Oh, I understand you're upset. Most parents' worst fear is that their child will be taken away from them. But that's not yours, is it, Rumple? No." He took a step closer to him. "You're not afraid Baelfire will be taken from you. You're afraid he'll leave."

He waited for a response, but it never came. Lily's eyes wandered towards the dancing boys, she watched Baelfire as he danced around the fire with them.

She couldn't help but notice how cheerful he looked.

"After all, being abandoned is what you're good at, isn't it? Everyone you've ever known has left, haven't they? Like their mother, Milah. Not to mention all of your friends."

Rumple's eyes were wide and angry, but he refused to reply. "Why should Baelfire be any different?"

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Well, let's find out, shall we? You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you." Peter offered. "If he wants to stay, I'll leave and never return. Deal?"

Rumple gestured to Lily. "What about her?" He asked.

Peter looked behind him, where she stood against the tree with tear struck eyes and a split lip. "She belongs to me."

"I don't have to make any deals with you." Rumple hissed.

The piper frowned. "But why wouldn't you, if you're so sure he'll stay?"

Rumple looked around frantically in search for his son. "You don't even recognize him, do you, Rumple?"

"Well, how could I when he's wearing a mask?" The Dark One retorted.

Peter chuckled. "Well, he might be wearing a mask, but that's not the reason." He pointed to Bae. "Look at him. Playing with other boys, out in the world. He's happy, Rumple. That's why you don't recognize him."

"Bae." Rumple grabbed his son and pulled him out of the trance. "Baelfire. Are you all right?"

The twelve year old looked dazed. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I know you think I don't care about you, son, but I do. And I'm here to prove it." Rumple stated.

Bae narrowed his eyes a little. "How?"

"Go ahead, Rumple." Peter urged him.

Lily yelled when Rumple and Bae started to vanish into scarlet silky smoke. "Papa!-What are you doing?! Lily!" Bae yelled.

"Bae!" She screamed.

"I'm protecting you." Were the last words Lily would hear from Rumple in a very, very long time.

"You're gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!" Peter shouted before he turned to Lily with a murderous glare. "And you! You're going to regret stealing from me!"


	3. Fault

**Chapter 3: Fault**

* * *

Lily fell to her knees, her heart pounding against her chest as though it wanted to escape the pain that would soon be inflicted on her.

She cried when the time came, silently hoping that this was all just another vivid nightmare.

A nightmare from which she'd soon awake from if she just lay there and wait for that constant fear to leave along with the tall boy with the multicoloured cloak and his lost boys.

Her heart accelerated with every step he took towards her, getting closer and closer until an unbearable pain from the back of her her skull made it clear that he was now behind her.

She was hauled upwards and once again pushed against the tree. "P-please!" She stammered. "I-I-!"

But she never had the chance to beg him as he struck a hard hand upon her pale cheek, giving her a stern look.

Something in his cold and shadowy stare told her that she wasn't getting out of this. "You know better than to steal from me!" He snarled, his voice laced with anger. "Whatever made you think I wouldn't find you again!?"

Her silence only ended with another slap. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I-I j-just wanted to go home! I was desperate!"

Peter's smile scared her. The curved, warped and utterly twisted grin cutting through her like a knife. She knew that look so well, and it terrified her. "No one leaves Neverland without _my _permission."

Lily whimpered in response as Pan bought his lips to her ear and nipped it before he whispered in a low and husky voice. "Believe me, Lily... You won't be going anywhere this time... Even if that means I have to lock you up in chains."

His eyes sparkled, as though the very idea made him excited.

Lily's wide eyes glistened with tears. "No." She whimpered desperately. "Please... I-I just want to go home."

Pan scoffed in disbelief. "No, you don't." He stated, surprising her. "You want Baelfire. He was the only thing you ever loved here." She opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it. "Don't deny it. We both know it's true."

Lily glared at him with teary eyes, the anger starting to fight over her fear. "I-I loved _everything_... Until _you_ showed up." She whispered. "You ruined my life. Rumple wouldn't have changed if you hadn't taken me in the first place! Nothing would have changed!" She cried, her vision now blurry from the tears streaming down her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh! Because everything was so wonderful before I came, was it?!" He snapped. "I wouldn't have found you if you hadn't been crying in the middle of the forest like a lost puppy! You _hated _your life!" He yelled. "I just made it a little worse than it already was."

She was dying inside, knowing that every word he was saying was true... Knowing just how right he was. The day Rumple had told her that he was really not her father was the day Lily had found herself in Pan's clutches.

She had ran right into him. "A-a _little_?" She repeated. "You ruined _everything!_"

Peter laughed coldly. "It's your own fault, Lily!" He stated. "You ran into _me,_ remember?"

She did, and that memory still haunted her dreams like the dark shadows lurking around her.

* * *

_"Why didn't you tell me!?" She cried, staring into Rumple's eyes. "All these years! You never-!"_

_The man sighed. "I didn't want you growing up that way." He stated._

_She shook her head impatiently. "You didn't want me to know the truth?" She sobbed. "You coward!"_

_Lily spared a sad glance at Baelfire, who gave her a weak smile in return before she slammed the front door shut and ran as fast as she could._

_She didn't stop running until she ran right into a boy a little older than herself. "Who are you?" He demanded, glaring at her. _

_Lily took a deep breath. "I-I'm Lily... Who are you?" She asked, trying hard not to sound shy._

_He grinned at her. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He studied her for a moment before he spoke once again. "Now... Why is a pretty little girl like you running about a night for?"_

_She frowned slightly, wondering if she should even be talking to this stranger. "I-I um... I ran away."_

_Pan raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Whatever for?" He sounded more curious than worried._

_Her vision started to blur, but she blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "I was lied to." She whispered. "All my life."_

_The boy sighed, as though he had heard that story so many times before. "Who lied to you?"_

_"M-my f- Rumpelstiltskin." She stated._

_His eyes sparkled in interest, and to her surprise he grinned. "Well, well, well... You've come to the right place... I just might be able to help you."_

_Lily bit her lip, hesitant. "I-I don't-"_

_His gaze darkened and all at once she knew he was evil. "Take my hand." He ordered. "Now."_

_She shook her head, backing away. "No." She said. "I-"_

_He grabbed her wrist, "Let go of me!" She yelled, fighting against his iron grip._

_To her horror, he started floating off of the ground and after a few seconds they were flying._

_Lily was in too much shock to cry, so in a quiet tone she asked him. __"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Neverland." He whispered._

* * *

She should have known better than to run away. But Lily was naive back then. She should've stayed at home, only now did she realise that her home was long lost to her. "I-I remember..." She whispered weakly.

He grinned. "Good."

Lily glared at him. "I'm not naive anymore, Pan." She whispered. "I will fight, if it's the last thing I do. You won't take me back. I will never be yours!"

Peter laughed cruelly. "You haven't noticed?" He gestured around them, and let her sink it in. "You are back. And, Lily... You _are _mine."


	4. Pet

**Chapter 4: Pet**

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Baelfire yelled as they appeared back in the house. "Get away!"

Rumple recoiled with sad eyes. "It's all right now, Bae. You're safe." He soothed. Well, at least that's what he tried doing, Bae however was not convinced.

"Safe? I was never in danger." He snapped. "The Piper was my friend!"

The dark one shook his head in disagreement or maybe disbelief, or both, either way it only made Bae more frustrated. "He may have wanted you to think that. But you have to believe me. He would've hurt you."

Bae frowned, confusion written all over his youthful face. "Why? Who is he? Another person that you abused with your power?"

"His name is Peter Pan." He stated and he knew he'd caught Bae's attention when his eyes widened dramatically. "He's the one who took Lily away before."

"B-but we left her with him. Why didn't you-!" Of course, Rumple was to blame, in his opinion anyway. Why didn't the little imp save his sister!?

Rumple cut him off. "I've known him since I was a boy... Growing up, we were incredibly close... Until he found Neverland, that is."

"So you're saying he's immortal, too." Bae guessed with no emotion in his voice.

His father nodded. "He wasn't always." He whispered. "He betrayed me, Bae."

Baelfire sighed. "What happened?" He asked, almost uninterested. "Why did you let him take Lily?" He demanded.

His father sighed. "He fooled me for a long time before I'd finally seen his true nature, and it is darker and more repulsive than you should ever be exposed to! And as for Lily... I had no choice."

If Rumple could terrorise entire villages just by walking into them while Pan kidnapped innocent children, not to mention his own sister. Baelfire scoffed. "He can't be any worse than you."

"I had to protect you, Bae! I didn't have a choice." Rumple defended himself.

This angered the young teenager even more, if that were possible. "Stop lying, because I know that you did! You could've easily saved her!"

"Bae-"

"I know about the deal Pan offered you! He said all you had to do was ask me if I wanted to come home."

Rumple's eyes widened in pure shock. "He told you?"

Bae shook his head. "I heard you two speaking!" He hissed.

"Oh, please, Bae-"

Bae cut him off once again. "You didn't need to take me. I would've chosen to come home. I would've chosen you! If only you asked. Maybe we could've found a way to be a family again. Maybe Lily would't be alone right now."

"We can be. Bae." His son stomped off. "Bae? Where are you going!?"

The boy turned towards his father with one last glare. "I'm going to save my sister if it's the last thing I do!"

"Bae! BAE!" But Rumple was ignored as his son slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Lily chocked out a sob as she tried to pull away from the demon that was holding her forearm in a vice like grip. "NO! Please take me back!" She begged him. "Please!"

He pulled her closer to him, embracing her in a tight and literally breathless hug. She couldn't breath. "Shh..." He soothed stroking the back of her head, like a parent trying to calm down an upset child.

She sobbed into his chest loudly. "Let me go! Please!"

He shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, _pet_." He whispered. "Never again."

When he let go of her, Lily made a run for it, only to be tripped up by her captor. Pan crouched down to her level and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Please." She whimpered.

He chuckled at her pleas. He remembered her before when she had been much more brave, fighting him to her last breath but after two years of being trapped with him, she eventually broke.

And now she was his little toy to do with as he pleased. "I hope you remember what we do to naughty pets here, Lily." He said darkly.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she struggled as he forced her to her feet and started to drag her towards the camp, well at least that's where she thought he was dragging her. "Remember how I made you _scream_?" He sneered.

"Remember how you begged me to stop?" He spat, making her stomach flip uncomfortably as he spoke. "Well, I can promise you, Lily that I will do it again and again until you finally learn your lesson. Understand?" His eyes were dark and threatening and Lily had to fight not to whimper.

She was trembling in his grasp. The very thought of what he wanted made it impossible not to shake with fear. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

She flinched, expecting him to hit her again. "Y-yes." She sobbed. "I-I understand."

He grinned. "Good girl." He caressed her cheek. "But I'm afraid you still need to be punished."


	5. Collar

**Chapter 5: Collar**

* * *

At first Lily thought he was taking her towards camp, but Pan seemed to be dragging her towards a familiar tree house. _His _tree house.

She stared in horror at the wooden ladder that would only lead her to misery and beyond.

The shadows surrounded them, but at that moment Lily could see comfort in them much more than the worn out ladder before her.

For a split second she wondered why is was so warn, Pan teleported more than he climbed, she thought. Maybe she was wrong.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a slap on her face. "Up!" He ordered. "Now!"

She had to get away before it got out of hand. "N-no!" She stammered, realizing what he was about to do to her. "Please!"

He raised a his eyebrow, his eyes gleaming with anger. It happened so fast that Lily barely saw it coming.

Her cheek burned from the impact and she fell on her side. He slapped her _again_. "_Fucking dick" _She thought to herself bitterly.

"You stole from me, girl!" He yelled. "And now you're paying the price!"

Pan picked her up in a fireman's lift and carried the screaming girl inside his house. In a second he threw her on the bed.

She curled up on the bed, as if she was trying to be as small as possible. She wasn't very successful, mind you.

The girl was soon pulled out of her position as Pan pulled her ankle, forcing her whole body towards him.

In his hand appeared some rope and with a snap of his finger's Lily's hands were tied to the bedpost.

"No." She whimpered. "Please don't!"

Slowly as he could, Pan started to undo the buttons of her cotton dress. "No! Please stop it!" She begged.

As if on cue he pulled out his dagger and sliced the dress from her cleavage down to her bellybutton.

Seconds later, the dagger was on her throat. "One more word and I'll gag you. Is that clear?" He snapped.

She nodded quickly, more tears falling down her pale face. "Good."

The dagger was put away before her ripped the remains of her gown off in a single pull.

Lily cried quietly as he tore away her undergarments as well, leaving her in a naked mess.

She waited for the worst, but it never came as Pan stood up from his king sized bed and grinned down at her fully exposed body. "Every pet needs a collar, right, Lily?" He smirked darkly.

Her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to retort, but shook her head instead.

But she knew that somewhere deep down, there was that fire she once had. The fire that helped her get through it all.

She had to find it... It was her only hope.

Out of nowhere a forest green leather collar appeared in his hands. It was simple, fit for a dog. Fit for a _pet_.

He grinned cruelly as he placed it around Lily's throat. "Mine." He whispered into her ear. "My little pet _whore_." He snarled, his tone clear that he was still very angry with her.

She whimpered. He was toying with her, trying to make her feel like nothing and as much as she hated to admit it, he was doing a good job.

"Of course, I might need this too." He pulled out a matching leash and to her horror, he attached it to the collar. "There." He smirked. "Now I can take you on long walks too, Lily!" He mocked, but then his tone became serious. "If you ever steal from me again, I lock you in there again."

She glanced to where he was pointing and shuddered. There was a small door there... Inside was just like the bamboo cages, only smaller and more sturdy.

It was almost like being locked in a tiny wardrobe. Sitting alone in the dark for hours until he wanted to tie her to his bed and have his way with her... Then put her back .

Pan was cruel, but at least he gave her one comfort; The floor was a small mattress and on top was a tiny pillow.

But it was dark in there, cold and gloomy... She hated it.

"I-I won't! I promise." She cried.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to be quiet." He growled, but decided to do nothing about it, he'd punished her enough for one night.

"I'm sorry."

He smirked at her untied her wrists. "Now, why don't we go see the lost boys?" He cooed, as thought talking to a house hold pet.

He clicked his fingers once more and she was now wearing a short, simple, lace black dress. "Perfect." The collar was tight around her neck, but not strangling her, only enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

Pan grabbed hold of the leash and yanked her. "Hurry up." He yanked again.

Lily fell to her knees, her neck bruising from the way he tugged her. "Please!" Lily cried. "It hurts! Stop!"

He laughed. "Well, it is punishment! Be thankful I haven't fucked you... _yet_." He added as an afterthought.

Her stomach churned but she didn't reply, instead, she let him pull her from the tree house to the camp.

"BOYS!" Pan yelled. "Look who's back."

They all stopped playing their pointless games and formed a circle around them. Lily's eyes locked with Felix, who sneered at her from under his hood.

"Felix." She whispered.

He grinned. "Hello Lily." He winked, causing her to shudder.

* * *

**Extreme and Intense... Yup, I know... Poor Lily. Sometimes I really wonder why my main characters are always called Lily... *Shrug* Ah well, who cares? **

**The important thing is that in this story... Pan is just a great big fucking asshole that deserves to die... Not saying he will but... We'll see. Haven't really decided yet. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you didn't... Stop reading the story cause it's gonna get worse. **

**(I'm a really twisted person. Can't help it). Though I promise I'm not a psychopath! I'm actually a _normal _person who is slightly twisted... **

**BYE! *Runs away* lol. **


	6. Stay Strong

**Chapter 6: Stay Strong**

* * *

Felix was Lily's second greatest fear of Neverland.

Whenever Pan wasn't breathing down her neck, his second in command wouldn't hesitate to do it for him.

Apart from Pan, he was the most dangerous boy on Neverland. But Lily couldn't help but notice the scar on his face, the scar she had given him.

_"Fight him, Lily!" Pan yelled out, a wide, smug smile plastered on his face._

_She trembled as she held the dagger towards Felix, who smirked at her. _

_"I've never hurt anyone before!" She hissed. "I j-just don't-!"_

_Felix lunged at her, but missed as Lily ducked. He growled in frustration before trying again. _

_The girl's eyes widened as she pointed to something in the tree. "Wait! What's that?!" She yelled. _

_Everyone except Pan, who knew exactly what she was doing, looked up. _

_"Wha-?!" Felix started, but was cut off as Lily used her dagger to slice his cheek. "You bitch!" He roared, slapping her hard across the face, making her fall to the ground. _

_That had been her first fighting lesson, and after that, Felix was the one who showed her who's boss. _

_When she questioned his cruelty towards her he simple said, in that always so monotone voice that he was only getting payback for what she did. For what Pan forced her to do._

The smirk on Felix's face worried her as it always had in the past. He looked her up and down and winked. "P-Pan, p-please let me go..." She whispered.

She knew that Felix would be training her again, that he's hurt her almost as much as Peter did.

He chuckled. "What wrong, pet?" He sneered. "Scared?" Lily didn't even acknowledge his is mocking tone, she didn't even move.

She didn't reply either, still staring into Felix's cold gray eyes, refusing to lose eye contact. "I think she is." He stated in his usual monotone voice.

She glared at him. "No." She hissed under her breath. "_Stay strong... You can fight them."_

Peter clicked his fingers and the leash in his hand vanished, but the collar, of course remained. He turned the poor girl around so that she was now facing him. "Tell me, Lily..." He whispered into her ear. "Are you going to be a good little pet?"

Lily knew that if she wanted to survive whatever it was he was going to put her through that she couldn't give in again.

"No!" She spat. "I am _not _a pet!" She yelled. "I'm not yours! I-I just want to go home!"

Their was a deadly silence around them, the lost ones staring at her and their leader as if they were waiting for a volcano to go off in any second. Why they hadn't ran was beyond her; no one wanted to be near Pan when he was angry.

But the strange thing was that he didn't even seem shocked at all. "You're on my island." He pointed out, his eyes growing darker.

"So?" She retorted, trying to hide her constant fear of him.

He pushed her on the ground unexpectedly. "Therefore you'll be whatever the fuck I want you to be!" He growled.

Lily stared at him in disbelief, her heart pounding against her chest. "What if I refuse?"

This made him laugh a hollow and cold laugh. "Then you know where I'll put you." He replied in a deadly whisper.

Her eyes widened. "I just want to go home." She repeated quietly, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

Pan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Aw, hear that, boys?!" He shouted. "She wants to go _home_!" They laughed. "To _what_ exactly?" He demanded. "That little _shed_ you were locked in with Bae every single day? To the man who put you in there? Oh, wait..." He sneered. "You want Baelfire. Don't you?"

Lily didn't reply as he hauled her to her feet. "_Don't you?" _He seethed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes!" She shouted.

He shrugged. "Well unfortunately for you, you're not going anywhere. I'm certainly not letting you go. You belong to me. Your _mine_! And you always will be." He hissed.

Lily pushed him away from her, and to her surprise, he let her. "NO! I won't! You can keep me here, do whatever you want with me!" She yelled. "But I will _never _be yours!"

"You're forgetting one thing." Peter grinned.

She frowned in confusion. "_What?_"

He cupped her chin in a tight grip. "I _always_ get what I want."


	7. Brand New Scar

**Chapter 7: Brand New Scar**

* * *

Lily's heart sunk at his words. But she wasn't going to break this time.

She couldn't, not if she wanted to survive. "I don't care." She retorted slowly.

He smirked. "Yes you do." He purred. "You know what happens if I don't get my way."

It happened in a flash, she barely even realized what she'd done until it was too late. The lost boys went dead silent, as did the atmosphere around them.

Pan stood there in shock, his eyes dark and angry. She'd slapped him.

Her heart was racing like a raging river and she knew she was going to pay. Even though Pan deserved it, Lily wasn't going to get off so easily.

Despite the angry tint in his green eyes, he smiled, that calm, irritatingly confident smirk. "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" He sneered.

Lily backed away slightly, tying hard to keep her distance. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Naughty little pet... What should we do about that boys?!" He yelled.

The lost boys yelled out so many unbearable things and with a blink of an eye it all came flooding back to her.

The way she was treated here, not even a hint of kindness from anyone.

She struggled against Pan's grip as he dragged her towards a tree. He pushed her against it, and had two boys tied her up.

They were enjoying it like any other dangerous game they'd play. "Stop! Please!" She begged, but it was no use, no one has any sympathy here.

"Felix!" Pan grinned, his voice laced with excitement. "What should we do to teach this whore a lesson?" He asked.

All the colour in her face drained. Asking Felix what he wanted to do to her was a bad idea. He hated her.

He smirked. "Discipline." He stated. "Mmm... Why not mark her?" He suggested.

Lily's eyes widened. She knew what he meant. Every lost boy went through the same pain, binding them to the island.

"No!" She protested. "I'm sorry!"

Peter laughed. "I think that's a great idea, Felix." He grinned.

He walked over to her, dagger in hand. Lily trembled as he moved the blade across her cheek, carefully so as not to cut her.

"Where should we do it, boys?!" He yelled.

Lily stared at him pleadingly. "No! Please don't!"

The lost boys yelled excitedly, shouting out different body parts until Peter lifted his hand for silence.

He grinned, twirling the dagger in his hand. He cut the ropes and Lily fell to her knees.

Peter nodded at the two boys behind her, and they grabbed her, making sure she stayed still as he grabbed her wrist.

"Please." Lily whimpered.

He ignored her, forcefully pushing the dagger deep into her wrist. The blood seeping out quickly, staining the blade in red.

Her scream was indescribable. The loud blood curdling sound echoed through the forest as he carved the infinity symbol on her wrist.

She closed her eyes, feeling the blood running down her hand. He hadn't finished yet, though.

He stood up, wiping his dagger with a cloth, as Felix held out a small little jar with a black liquid inside. Dreamshade.

Slowly, he placed the tip of the blade inside the pot and without warning, he aloud it to drip on her wound. Lily screamed.

Peter crouched down to her level and squeezed tightly on her wrist, causing her to yelp, but the pain vanished in seconds, and so did the blood.

He healed her, leaving her with a perfectly shaped symbol on her wrist. "Now you can never escape again." He growled.

Lily let herself cry this time. It's not like they cared anyway. She barely noticed as Peter lifted her up bridal style and carried her back the tree house.

He placed her on the bed and before she could pull away, Peter grabs her collar and kissed her possessively.

There was no passion, there never was with him. It is all teeth, a bite more than a kiss, but the act made things clear enough for Lily.

The cruel message Pan's lips leave on her is like a brand, she can feel it burn his skin.

The kiss is a claim, a promise and a warning. The kiss says '_mine'_.

And without a second glance, he left. After a while she got a hold on herself and stopped sobbing.

She knew what to do.


	8. Hook

**Chapter 8: Hook**

* * *

Lily remembered her life before the shadows and darkness filled with cruel demons washed over her.

She remembered the millions of words handwritten on leather bound covered books.

The girl never really appreciated the surprisingly smooth feel as the pages fell open in her hands.

There was always just a hint of foxing towards the edges of the pages, and a faint scented musty smell touching her nostrils.

She never forgot about the small bookshelf in her bedroom back in the enchanted forest, and the way she always told herself that a good library would never be too neat, or too dusty, because somebody would always be inside, taking books off the shelves and staying up as late as possible reading them.

That was Lily, the little bookworm full of made up stories, unreal adventures and twisted realities. It wasn't real then, but now all those times she wished for an adventure ran down the drain like wasted water.

She'd always found reading her stories a great form of escape when she needed to be alone. But when she's actually running for her life, she realized the difference.

About ten minutes after escaping the tree house, she realized that it had been two years since she had last been on Neverland and the place she was hoping to find would probably have moved, knowing how the person she was looking for never stayed in one place too long.

She panicked, causing her to loose her concentration and trip on a root. Out of nowhere, a strong hand pulled her to her feet.

At first she thought it was Pan, but she was met with an unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man before her had black spiky up hair and blue eyes that somehow resembled her own.

But what scared her most was the silver hook placed against her throat, just over her collar.

One thought crossed her mind which probably wouldn't mean anything in any other realm, but in Neverland, it was odd to see an adult around, no matter where you were on the island.

"Y-you're an adult." She stated, trying hard to ignore the pressure of the weapon that threatened to kill her.

He frowned slightly. "Nothing gets passed you, now, does it?" He retorted. "Now, what's your name?" He repeated, a little more sternly this time.

She sighed in defeat. "It's Lily." She replied. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak. "Wh-who are you?"

He narrowed his eyes, as though he was confused that she didn't know of him. "Killian Jones. Captain of the Jolly Roger. Hook..." She stared blankly at him, and he noticed. "I guess you haven't been here that long?" He asked.

She nodded. "I-I've been here before... B-but I escaped."

His mouth opened in shock. "You what? How?" He demanded.

Lily fought back her tears. "I stole some pixie dust from Pan... B-but he found me... And n-now I... I..." She trailed off, and Killian removed the hook from her throat, realizing that she wasn't a threat.

"You what?" He asked gently.

Lily showed him the infinity scar on her wrist. "You're apart of Pan's brigade." Lily noticed quickly that it wasn't a question. "I thought he only recruited boys."

"H-he does." She agreed. "B-but he didn't recruit me..." She whispered.

The pirate tilted his head slightly. "Are you his lover?" He asked, about to raise the hook to her throat once again.

"No!" She half shouted, a shocked and disgusted look on her face. "He's not even capable of love!"

Killian shrugged, looking somehow amused. "Then, do tell, love... Why do have that scar?"

Lily looked down, ashamed. "So I can never leave again. At least not without Pan." She whispered.

The glint in the man's eyes changed from curiosity to pity, as though he knew what it was like to feel trapped. "Why does he want you in the first place?" He asked.

But he regretted ever asking when her eyes grew wide and tears streamed down her face. "I-I'm a pet." She pointed towards the collar Killian had barely noticed.

"I knew Pan was a bloody demon," He stated. "I never thought he'd go that far."

Lily sighed. "You don't know the half of it." She stated. "He's more than a demon... He's a monster."


	9. A Cruel Deal

**Chapter 9: A Cruel Deal  
**

* * *

Pan returned to the tree house about three hours after he had left it, expecting to see his little pet sleeping on his bed.

It was usually around this time of night that he'd have her, that he'd make her beg him, but he lost his temper when he didn't see his little doll waiting for him.

In that silent moment, as the rage boiled inside him the piercing look in his eyes could have caused serious destruction. "Fucking whore!" He cursed.

Small, useless and breakable objects were thrown across the circular room, shattering into millions of tiny pieces that littered the floor.

Lily would be cleaning it up later, he'd make sure of that. Calming down didn't take too long when he sensed a certain pirate on the island.

The pirates had been there a while. Led by a man who used to be a lieutenant, Killian Jones. He'd been on the island a long time, in search of a way to kill the dark one.

It amused Pan beyond words, knowing that the man he was trying to kill had been raising Lily since she was very young.

After a few minutes, when Pan finally did calm down, he left the tree house once again, heading towards the camp.

The fire had been put out, now nothing but dying embers. The lost boys were sleeping, and Peter wasn't about to wake them now.

But as he walked into the camp, looked around and spotted Felix's tent, slightly bigger than the others, a sudden idea popped into his head, causing him to grin.

So he advanced towards it, pulled the dark, muddy fabric up, out of his way, and walked inside. "Felix." He hissed, waking the boy.

"Pan?" He stated, slightly confused, yet somehow wide awake. "Has something happened?"

He nodded, his eyes dark and angry. "Lily's gone. The bitch ran away."

"Where?" Usually, Peter could tell where anyone or anything was on the island, but that power didn't work once the mark had already been placed.

It was Felix's fault that Pan could not find her, but that could soon be changed. When he catches her again, he will make sure to keep her locked away.

He glared at the lost boy. "I don't know." He spat. "If you hadn't suggested to give her the mark, I would have punished her already. That's why I've got a task for you."

Felix waited for him to continue. "Track her down and bring her to me before morning." He ordered. "Do not fail."

His second in command nodded, "I won't." He left the tent without further discussion. Meanwhile, Peter decided it time to visit that certain pirate.

Pan frowned, trying to locate him, but Killian Jones was not on the island, that meant he'd found something... Or someone to distract him.

* * *

Hook had kindly offered to take Lily to his ship and what choice did the girl have but accept his most gracious offer?

It didn't take long at all to get there, seeing as Hook knew the island rather well. "Th-thank you." Lily whispered as he walked her into his cabin.

The room was fancy, too much for a pirate, it looked like a royal ship, fit for a king almost... But Lily didn't reply.

He merely nodded. "Get some rest, if Pan is looking for you... Well, you'd better stay hidden."

Lily sighed in response, as he shut the door, locking it behind him.

The man reminded her of someone, but she barely remembered. With everything going on these last twenty four hours, she could hardly keep track of anything.

* * *

Killian frowned slightly in thought as he locked the cabin door, 'Why would Pan want a girl... For a _pet_?' He wondered.

It was unlike Pan to take girls, it had only ever been boys, from the ages ten to eighteen, but never ever ever ever girls.

The only other girl on the island was Tinkerbell, but she was different... She was a fairy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the worried shouts of his loyal men. "Captain! It's Pan! He's here!"

Hook's eyes widened in shock, but he hid it as fast as it came. 'He knows.' How could he have been so stupid! Of course the bloody demon knew! He knew everything that happened on this island.

'But the mark... She has it, he can't know.' Everything was getting so confusing all of a sudden.

Peter was standing on the edge of his ship when he arrived, his arms crossed carelessly. "Hi Kilian. Enjoying Neverland, are you?" He asked casually, stepping onto the deck.

Killian glared at him, but he knew better than to make the demonic boy angry. "You're a great host." He replied sarcastically, an emotionless smile on his face.

Pan laughed. "I thought so too, but for some reason my pet ran away from me." He whispered, false sadness in his voice. "Haven't seen her, have you?"

One step closer and Killian would be able to stab him... Just one more step... That's all.

No. Hook would never stab Pan. He was way too powerful, he'd be putting more lives at risk and the pirate didn't want that.

If he lied, Pan would find out eventually and kill him and his crew, therefore putting lives at risk. If he didn't, Lily would be in so much trouble. But would Pan murder an innocent little girl- yes, Pan was heartless.

The pirate frowned, and being the honourable man that he is, he lied. "I haven't had the pleasure."

"Really?" Peter narrowed his eyes, a small smile creeping it's way on to his face. "Because I know you were on the island not so long ago, Killian... If I find out you're lying to me, I _will _kill you."

Hook shrugged. "Does it look like I'm lying to you?"

"I'll make a deal with you." Pan offered. "If you do indeed have Lily, give her to me and we'll be on our way."

The pirate frowned. "And what do I get in return?" He asked coldly.

Peter shrugged. "A way off the island."

It was a cruel deal Pan offered, to take the girl and forever leave Hook in peace, for a way off Neverland... Good form would be to stay, and Killian was obsessed with it.

But he was also obsessed with something else and that is to escape the island so he can find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin.

Yes, that had been the reason of him being here, but he had given up after two long years of searching.

Now, he had to choose, the lass or the crew.

* * *

**What do you guys think he'll choose? To give Lily to Pan or save himself and his crew?**


	10. Naughty Pet

**Chapter 10: Naughty Pet**

* * *

The pirates around him gasped slightly, and Killian knew what they wanted.

But Hook hesitated. He and his whole crew could be saved, all he'd have to do is ruin the life of a young innocent girl. What's one life, compared to fifteen others?

Pan stood there, waiting as the captain thought it over. Even if Hook refused, Pan would search the ship anyway and eventually... He'd find her.

Then they'd all be dead. "I'm waiting." Pan stated impatiently. "Do we have a deal?"

The pirate glanced at his crew, who stared back at him with pleading eyes. "Alright... She... She's in the cabin." He whispered.

Peter grinned. "Excellent." Of course, Pan had sent Felix to find the girl all for nought. It was alright though, Felix would think of it as an exercise.

As Pan made his way towards the captain's cabin door, Hook stopped him. "Wait. What are you going to do to her?"

Pan chuckled. "Nothing that I've never done before. She knows what to expect when she runs away like this, Killian. She will be punished. _Severely._" He added under his breath, as he barged passed the captain and opened the locked door effortlessly. "LILY!" He yelled.

Then all of a sudden, he was out of sight and the whole crew could hear Lily scream in pain, sadness and fear.

Just the sound of her cries broke Killian's heart, knowing that he had given her away, that he was the one who betrayed her.

Her cheek was burning red when she was being dragged out of the door by her hair. "Please! No! NO!" And the begging went on and on and on until Peter slapped her.

"Stop!" Hook yelled, drawing his sword. "You're hurting her."

Peter looked at him as though he was the most stupidest man he had ever encountered. "That's the point." He replied before he and Lily both disappeared, leaving Hook feeling as guilty as the day his wife had been killed.

* * *

As she had expected, they appeared in the tree house, the circular room that had been in every nightmare, the room where everything happens.

This was the center hell on the island, Pan's bedroom. Her glassy pale eyes widened when she saw the shattered bits of glass and china all over the floor.

She took in all she could, including the small curtain that she had ripped on her first ever night on the island, when Pan first attacked her, the black scorch mark on the floor where Pan through a candle across the room in one of his rages... And she looked at more and more dark memories around her until she was pushed brutally on to the floor, her knees cutting from the impact.

In a split second, Pan was before her. "No, Please! No, no, no. No!" She pleaded. "I-I'm sorry! Please-"

He crouched down to her level and held his dagger close to her face. "You say 'please' again and you'll wish you hadn't." He warned.

She bit her lip. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She whimpered. "I-I won't run anymore... I-I promise!"

His eyes flashed. "I know you won't!" He hissed. "Because I'm going to punish you this time, Lily. And you are going to scream."

Her eyes widened in horror. "NO! P-Don't! I beg you!"

He snarled as he grabbed her face, "I am going to fuck you as brutally as I can, pet." He hissed as he dragged Lily towards his bed. "If you try to fight me, I will let every one of my boys fuck you too."

She whimpered in response as he started undoing her dress. "You can scream, cry and beg but it will continue until I say it's over." He growled.

"Give me another chance! I-I'm begging you!" She pleaded. "Don't do this!"

He ripped the rest of her gown off of her with a single pull before pushing her roughly on the bed. "You're going to understand that I _own_ you. When we are done here tonight, you will always know who you are loyal to."

Lily went to look away from him, but Peter prevented her as he grabbed her chin. "You will show me that you are an obedient little pet, won't you?" Lily closed her eyes, causing his grip to tighten. "_Won't you?!_" He growled.

"Yes." She cried.

The smile that appeared in his lips could have been charming in someone else's point of view, but in Lily's it was proof that he wanted her hurt. "Good girl." He stroked her head soothingly, before he straddled her.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She sobbed. "Why?"

He frowned. "Because naughty little whores get punished when they disobey!" He seethed. "You should know that by now."

"I-I know I disobeyed you... But why _this? _Why can't you just kill me?" She asked, her tone barely audible, but Peter still heard it.

He grinned. "Oh darling, you know I can't kill you. Not when I know that's what you want." He chuckled. "No. There's only one other reason..."

"What?" She whispered.

The cold, evil laugh ringed through her ears like a loud shrill scream. "Because I enjoy it." He replied before his mouth devoured hers.


	11. Punishment

**Chapter 11: Punishment**

* * *

She started to struggle once again but was instantly stopped as Pan pressed his dagger against her throat, his eyes gleaming with angry lust. How could someone do something like this merely for their own pleasure?

"N-no stop." She whimpered. "I-I can't-"

He shushed her. "You can. Because if you don't I'll put you in the box." He threatened. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want that, now, would you?" With his free hand he gently caressed her temple, tucking her curly dark hair behind her ear.

She shook her head violently. "N-no." She squeaked. "I-I'll be good."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the cheek. Lily flinched as his lips touched her skin.

But she didn't fight him, she couldn't, knowing that it'd only get worse if she denied him. "You'd better."

He lowered his head and started kissing down along her neck, using his dagger to force Lily to give him access.

After a while his kisses became harder and wetter, causing her to recoil when she felt his tongue lick her from her shoulder to her ear.

He grinned at her sudden movement and put more weight on her, his hips pressing into hers. Lily tensed, her hands curling into small fists, as though she was trying to keep herself calm... Trying to keep her fear from taking over her. '_Don't show it! Don't make a sound and let him... just let him... It'll be over soon" _

But he must have noticed anyway, because Pan looked down at her and pulled sharply on her hair, jerking her head back roughly as he applied more pressure on the dagger.

The blade cut into her skin ever so slightly, leaving a small red line of her blood. She let out a cry as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Remember our last encounter like this, pet?" He whispered darkly. "You weren't so quiet back then, where you?"

Lily shook her head slightly, a tear falling down her pale cheek. "N-no." She replied, her tone barely audible.

He narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you now?" He demanded.

She bit her lip, but no words came out. Peter rolled his eyes and struck her hard across the cheek, causing her to yelp. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know..." She whimpered.

"You don't know?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows at her.

Lily nodded. "No."

"Then perhaps it's about time I changed that."

She closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for what was to come, but the pain from between her legs was too much to bare and caused her to scream. She didn't even remember him getting undressed.

His thrusts became harder and harder until Lily's screams came out in loud heart breaking sobs.

More than and hour had passed and Peter rolled off her, catching his breath. "I've missed you." He stated.

'I haven't.' She thought bitterly. 'I hope you burn in hell!'

He grabbed her forearm tightly. "But that won't make me merciful."

Without warning he pulled her off of the bed by her hair, dragging the screaming girl towards a small door on the far end side of the tree house.

"N-no!" She protested, though she was too weak to fight him.

He opened it and shoved her inside, slamming the door. With his dagger he cut a small hole so he could see her. "Let me out!" Lily begged.

The cage was so small that she could only sit in one position; her legs pulled up against her chest ad her head against the wall. "Please!"

Peter's two glaring eyes watched her sobbing from outside the cage, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she cradled her head in her hands.

To grab her attention, Pan banged on the door, causing the whole box to shudder. "You'll stay in there for a week. That should be plenty of time for you to learn your place." He snarled.

"No!" She sobbed. "I-I'll do anything!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well now that you mention it, there is something you could do." He smirked.

She eyed him. "Wh-what?" She squeaked.

"My lost boys haven't been with a girl for a very, _very _long time, Lily-" He started, but when she realized where he was going she cut him off.

She glared at him. "No."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself!" He waved his hand, fixing the hole he just made, leaving her in complete darkness.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Please!" She yelled, banging on the door, but it was too late to negotiate. He was already gone. "Please..."


	12. Bae?

**Chapter 12: Bae?**

* * *

For six long days Lily had been begging Pan to let her out, but to no avail.

He'd just bang on the door and tell her to be quiet. Occasionally he'd open the door to give her something to eat and drink.

The first day she tried escaping only to have him pull her out and have his way with her again. She didn't get to eat that day.

Three days after that Lily wept and wept because she couldn't think of anything else to do, but she must have been too loud for Pan's liking, for he kicked the door.

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily.

Lily bit down hard on her lip to stop herself, but it didn't help. Pan opened the door. "Are you deaf?" He snarled. "I said shut it!"

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Peter scoffed. "You will be."

He reached for his pocket and pulled out some rope. "N-no!"

Not two seconds later, she was bound and gagged. Her cries and protests were muffled as Peter kissed her cheek before he slammed the door shut once again.

But now Lily couldn't take it. One more night and he'd let her out. However, she was almost certain he'd put her inside again.

The poor couldn't even tell what time of the day it was until Peter opened her door to bring her leftovers from the camp: five red berries, an apple and a small cup of water.

Of course, he took off the gag she he could feed her. Lily hated it when he did that, it was as if he wanted to humiliate her more than he had before.

"C-can I come out now? P-please?" She hesitated.

He chuckled. "I'll let you out tomorrow, pet." He promised. "Will you behave then?"

She nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

"Good, because we've got a visitor." He smirked.

Lily frowned. "Wh-who?" Her stomach churned. What if it was someone she knew?

"You'll see." He grinned, closing the door once again.

* * *

The next day, Lily was finally able to get out of the cage. "Now, you might want to put this on," Peter stated, handing her a small, rather revealing green dress. "Our visitor wouldn't want to see you like this, now would he?"

She snatched the dress off of him and put it on, ignoring his comment. "Who is he?"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Lily obeyed, and not ten minutes later they arrived at the camp.

Some of the older lost boys stared at her hungrily, causing her to shudder. Her eyes soon lingered on someone she hoped to never see in Neverland.

"Bae!" She screamed, "What are you doing here?!"

She couldn't help but notice that he looked older, almost a year older. It was as though time in Neverland had gone faster than the last time she was here. Unless she had been trapped longer than she thought... "L-Lily? You're alive?"

Lily's eyes were glassy with fresh tears. "I missed you so! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Baelfire examined her for bruises, cuts or any type of injury. He wasn't surprised to find loads. He turned to Pan, staring daggers at him. "What the hell have you been doing to her?!" He demanded.

Peter shrugged. "What does it look like?" He grinned.

"Let her go. You have me, my freedom for hers." Bae offered.

Lily's eyes widened. "No, Bae! You can't! He'll-!"

"Why would I want you?" Pan scoffed. "The only reason you're here is to teach your pathetic excuse of a father a lesson. You can curl up and die for all I care. No, I'm going to let you go, the shadow will take you to a new land. Somewhere Rumple will never find you."

"Where?" Lily whimpered.

Baelfire narrowed his eyes. "If I go then so does Lily."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Two seconds later, the shadow swooped down and grabbed him.

Lily held her brother's hand tightly. "Don't let go, Bae! I can't loose you!"

"I love you, Lily!" He yelled. "I'll find you again, I promise!"

Pan came up behind her and pulled her away roughly. "LILY!"

And just like that Bae was gone again. "NO! Bae! Come back! Please! Bae..."

"Now wasn't that sweet!" Peter chuckled, pulling Lily closer to his chest.

She trembled in his grasp and wept. "I'll never see him again." She whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry." Peter smirked. "You will, when he's all grown up and forgotten about you."

Her eyes widened as his cruel words started to sink in. "N-no. He won't forget." She stated. "He's family, and family always find each other."

"I wouldn't bet on that." He sneered. "This isn't exactly a fairytale."

Lily bit her lip, to try and calm herself down. "M-maybe not, but that doesn't mean I'll give up. I'll find a way out. I've done it before."

He chuckled. "Oh, Lily. If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."

* * *

**Okay, so I used that last line from game of thrones, because it's just too awesome... **

**Anyway please review! :)**


	13. The Truth part 1

**Chapter 13: The Truth part 1**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Lily last saw her brother, and she had been ignoring Peter completely.

She knew how much he hated it, and at times she'd have to fight hard not to yell out or cry when he hurt her. But she wouldn't speak. Not to anyone.

So Pan kept her locked up in his tree house, returning only at night to try and get a sound out of her.

Tonight wouldn't be an exception. "Lily!" Pan yelled, as he appeared in the room. "Still giving me the silent treatment?" He sneered.

At once she noticed something was off. He was up to something, but... Wasn't he always?

Lily glared at him angrily, causing him to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

He sat on the bed, smirking wildly. "I thought we'd play a game tonight." Peter said, his eyes burning into her own.

She gave him a look and turned away, only to be pulled towards him. "And you _will _play, Lily." He added darkly. "Because there will be consequences if you don't."

She narrowed her eyes at him, wanting only to yell into his face, to get him to understand what he'd done to her. That there were no _consequences_ worse than loosing her brother.

He cupped her chin in a firm grip. "Don't you want to know what game we'll be playing tonight, pet?"

Lily sighed and shook her head, but that had clearly been a mistake. He slapped her loud and hard. "Ask." He ordered. But she didn't. "You can't stay silent forever, Lily!" He yelled, grabbing her hair. "After tonight, you'll be back to usual."

Her eyes widened. 'What's he planning?' She wondered.

As if reading her thoughts, he smirked. "We're going to get Hook off this island once and for all."

* * *

They appeared on Hooks ship with a click of Peter's fingers. "Why did you bring me?" Lily whispered.

He smirked. "I want to see what kind of a man he really is."

The crew started yelling when they saw them standing on the deck, behind Killian, who turned around, pulling out his sword.

"Pan." He glared at him, but his eyes softened when he spotted Lily beside him. "Lily..."

She noticed the guilt in his eyes and she gasped in realisation; he had told Pan where she was.

"She's not been very chatty lately Killian," Peter smirked. "Can't imagine why." He added.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "What did you do to her?"

Peter chuckled. "That doesn't concern you Killian. I'm here to give what I promised."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "A way off the island."

He had made a deal with Pan, her for a way off Neverland. She should have known.

She barely noticed her eyes starting to tear up as Pan handed a white bean to the captain. "You can go."

Killian looked at the bean, then to Lily and back at Peter again. "What will you do to her when I'm gone?"

He grinned. "Well, what would you do to a beautiful little girl if you've lived on an island full of boys?"

His eyes widened. "Y-you're not serious?!" He hissed. "She's to young for that."

Peter shrugged. "I make the rules on the Island, hook. Not you."

"Let her go." He growled, pointing his sword at the demon boy before him. "She doesn't deserve this!"

Lily's eyes widened when she heard Peter's next sentence: "She didn't deserve to be kidnapped by the dark one either, did she, Killian?"

That's when the realisation hit him. Rumple had told her that her father had been a pirate... Was it possible that Killian was him?

Hook seemed shocked as well. "Lily?" He gasped.

Peter chuckled. "That's right, Killian. She's alive, your daughter."

Killian made his way over to her, but she backed away and broke her vow of silence. "You abandoned me."


	14. The Truth part 2

**Chapter 14: The Truth part 2**

* * *

"You abandoned me." She whimpered.

Hook pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. "That's not what happened." He sighed. "You were taken from me."

"B-but how?" She whimpered. "R-Rumple said you left me to die... He-"

He cut her off, "He lied to you." Killian whispered. "Me and you're mother never abandoned you. After Milah had you, she decided she wanted to keep you safe back in the enchanted forest. We gave you to Rumplestiltskin before he became the dark one, hoping that he'd look after you until you and your brother were old enough."

Lily's stomach churned harshly when he mentioned Baelfire. "B-but you never did-!"

"When we returned you were gone. Rumplestiltskin became the dark one and he crushed your mothers heart after telling us where you were... Here." He bit his lip. "I wouldn't be here now if he hadn't told me that."

"S-s-so when you saw me... H-how come you didn't say something?" She wondered. "You must have known who I was."

He frowned. "I-I guess I wasn't sure. All that matters is that I found you... And now I can take you home."

For a split second, Lily's eyes flashed with hope and longing, but it was soon to be crushed by Peter's chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He appeared behind Lily and grabbed her wrist. "She's staying here."

"Over my dead body!" Killian yelled.

Peter quirked an eyebrow. "That can easily be arranged." He sneered.

Lily eyes brimmed with tears. "NO! Stop it! I-I'll stay here..." She whimpered, hardly believing her own words. "J-just let him go... Please."

Peter grinned triumphantly. "You heard her, Hook. Now leave."

"W-wait." Lily sighed. "At least let me say goodbye first." She pleaded.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her towards the captain, who hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. And she did the same. "Lily, don't. I couldn't live with myself if I leave you here... I-I just can't do it. Please don't do this."

She bit back a sob. "I-I must. He'll kill you if I don't." She cried.

"I don't want to leave you again." He sighed. "I won't."

Lily closed her eyes. "You'll find me again." She breathed, hoping that Pan didn't hear her. "This is only temporary. Family always find each other."

"This isn't a fairytale, Lily." He replied.

Her eyes widened. Only about a week ago Pan had told her the exact same thing. "I-I-" She didn't know what to say.

"Okay, that's enough!" Peter yelled, grabbing her forearm. "Now go before I change my mind!"

Before Lily could even get a glimpse of her newly found father, he was lost to her once again and she was back in hell, alone.

She screamed, for hours and hours, letting the darkness surround her as she struggled under the sheets. The boy at her side mocking her like he always did.

* * *

The hours turned to days. The days turned into weeks. The weeks into months and so on... Life didn't get any better, if anything it got worse.

Much worse. "LILY!" Peter yelled. "Get over here!"

She groaned in frustration. "What!?"

"Where were you this morning?" He demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

Lily bit her lip. Of course there were many rules for her to obey and she had a very nasty habit of breaking more than half everyday.

That morning, she had left the tree house before anyone, including Pan, had woken up to go for a walk and look at the only thing that made her miserable life just a little bit more bearable: The sunrise.

"I-I went to see the sunrise..." She replied quietly.

Peter raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I don't remember giving you my permission to leave camp, let alone the tree house."

"I-It won't happen again." She mumbled.

He didn't buy it, "You say that every time!" He snapped, grabbing her forearm tightly as he dragged her towards a tree on the far end of the camp, where a few lost boys were preparing for a game.

He tied her up and placed a blood red apple on her head. "N-no!" She shrieked, shaking the apple off, earning her a slap. "I-"

She knew what game they were about to play when she saw the arrows and the crossbows. "Go on, boys!" Peter yelled.

Never would the arrow hit the apple... It would be her arm, her shoulder, her leg... Anywhere really, as long as it wouldn't kill her.

It was torture made out to be a game. But one small thing would always keep her hopes high: Her father would be there one day... And he would save her.

Or maybe Bae would? Peter did say that he'd return one day, didn't he?

The monster could have his fun, but hopefully soon that would all change and life would get better again. She'd be free.


	15. Little Broken Doll

**Chapter 15: Little Broken Doll**

* * *

Oh but how wrong she was. The rest of the day went like any other in Neverland; dark, twisted, loud and painful.

After 'target practise', Peter almost drowned her as he poured the magical water that flowed in the highest peeks of Neverland.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" He asked her as the lost boys danced around them.

Felix sat opposite the two, smirking at his leader's question. "Y-yes." She whispered. "I-I won't leave camp again..."

"Without my permission." He finished for her. "You'd do well to remember that."

She nodded. "I-I know."

* * *

Indeed, the poor girl had learnt her lesson and for weeks she still hadn't left camp.

But as she sat on the bed, staring the ceiling, she recalled what Peter had told her.

She could still leave... As long as she had his permission.

Something inside told her to ask him, but something else stopped her. He hasn't been in a good mood lately and like always he's been taking it out on her.

Lily didn't have to wait long for him to join her in the tree house. He smirked at her when he saw her. "Wh-what?" Lily whispered, his gaze scaring her.

Something about that cruel smile of his frightened her even more. She could never tell what mood he was in. "I thought we could play a game tonight, pet." He purred as he sat on the bed.

Lily's eyes widened. "I-I don't want t-"

He leant his face closer to hers and wrapped his fingers around her chin in a firm grip, cutting her off.

"We're going to play a new game tonight," He stated. "I want to see how far I have push you until you break, just to see how hard I have to press." he smirk, his fingers squeezing at the word _break_. Her body tensed at the edge in his voice.

His dark eyes lifting to her own. "Why...?" She swallow hard.

He chuckled. "Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. I've seen it. It's fascinating." He released her but doesn't pull away, his hand grazing her jaw. "Sometimes I just want to see it again. I want to see you awake."

"Y-you're going t-to kill me?" She whispered, half hoping he would.

He scoffed. "Why would I kill you?" He asked her. "I want a little toy I can play with. And a broken little doll like you... Well, let's just see how much fun I can have with you."

Her eyes widened when his hand moved from her jaw to her neck. "W-why now?" She whimpered. "A-after all this time... Wh-why break me now?"

"Because now you have no one left." He grinned. "Your mother's dead, Rumple abandoned you, Bae's gone and so is your father. You've got no one left here to go to."

_Here,_ She repeated in her mind. _Meaning that somewhere out there... Out of Neverland... There could still be someone there for me. _

Though she wouldn't let Peter know how hopeful she was. "I-I know." She whispered.

His mouth came down on hers, hard and demanding, a raw, hungry need in him rising to the surface. "You belong to me," he growled. "Say it."

The sudden movement and words frightened her. She knew what was coming and if she did one thing wrong it'd only get worse.

"I-I belong to you." His possessive mouth found hers again.

"Say it again," He demanded, nipping her lip, squeezing her breast and nipple from under her dress, his cold hand sending shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes. "I belong to you," She sighed.

He smirked against her lips at her obedience. "And by the time we've finished here tonight, you'll never forget it."

Lily turned her head away from him. "Y-you don't have to do this."

He kissed her cheek. "No. But like I said... I want a little broken doll to play with. Now... Let's play."


	16. Perfect Little Doll

**Chapter 16: Perfect Little Doll**

* * *

Lily lost count of the times she'd said 'no' to him. She couldn't recall how much she struggled or even how long it lasted.

All she remembered was the hungry look in his devilish green eyes, and the twisted curl of his cruel smile reminding her that to him... It was nothing but a game.

A game that she would never win, no matter how hard she tried. Every battle they had ever ended the same way. A pool of glistening tears pouring from her pale eyes as he held her possessively in his arms.

She was a toy to him - a small, fragile, broken doll. Something inside of her shattered like a thousand rocks smashing a tiny window. She couldn't stop it, every shard of glass went crashing to the floor when she realized she was broken... Just how he wanted her to be.

Lily spared him a glance, thinking that maybe he had fallen to sleep after their last battle... But his triumphant eyes stared back a her, piercing her skin like a blood stained dagger.

Her thoughts went numb when she heard him chuckle. "You're mine, Lily." He purred, taking in her shattered gaze.

His words didn't faze her this time, though. Her mind seemed so numb as she turned away to stare at a random crack on the wooden floor.

But she should've replied, for seconds later Peter pulled her against his chest. "Who do you belong to?" He demanded.

"You." She gasped, unable to stop herself. "I-I belong to you."

He grinned against her ear. "Perfect." He chuckled. "You'll be my perfect little doll."

The very thought made her sick. But she knew she didn't have a choice... He'd make her insane.

* * *

Many years had passed and Peter kept her locked inside his tree house, like a bird in a cage.

She'd long since forgotten the meaning of freedom... She obeys him without question, knowing the consequences.

She lets him touch her and tries not to flinch when the pain gets too strong... At times she remembers who she is, the remaining part of herself that actually has the will to fight back, but she blocks t out.

It was unbearable to think about her life before. The look in Bae's eyes as he was taken somewhere faraway... Or the last words from her father. '_This isn't a fairytale, Lily.'_

About thirty years had passed since he'd told her that and never would Lily forget being ripped out of his arms by the demon who kept her prisoner today.

"Oh, Lily!" Peter cooed as he made his way into the tree house.

Her eyes darted to the door and she ran into the corner, curling up into a ball when she head the sound of his voice. She whimpered when he opened the door.

"There you are!" He grinned demoniacally. "I've got a surprise for you." He smirked.

She bit her lip, unsure. He scoffed. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me, pet?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No! no!" She squeaked. "I-I t-trust you! I'm yours! I-I always-!"

He raised his hand to silence her and she did just that. "Good girl. Now, aren't you even a little curious as to what my surprise is?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

"I'm going to let you out today-"

Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "B-but y-you said I had t-to stay here!"

Peter crouched down in front of her and cupped her cheek. "You have my permission." He explained. "On one condition."

She tilted her head. "W-what?" Deep down she knew it was a trick. The 'old' Lily trying to take over this pathetic little doll Peter had made her into.

"There's this boy- on the island... A new one." He smirked. "It'll be your job to retrieve him."

She frowned. "A-a boy?"

Lily barely remembered seeing another boy in years, apart from Peter and Felix of course. "Yes, Lily. A boy." He chuckled. "His name is Henry. He's very important in this new game we're about to play."

"Wh-what game?" She asked hesitantly.

He chuckled. "The one we've all been waiting for."

* * *

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages! But I promise I'm trying! **

**I had my work experience thingy and hopefully I'll have more time to write! But please don't give up on me! **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Love you all! **

**-Lyrisa xoxoxox**


	17. The Truest Believer

**Chapter 16: The Truest Believer**

* * *

If there was one thing Lily missed most other than the people she loved, it'd be all those times that she had a moment to just relax and closed her eyes to the lullaby of the ocean, breathing in its poignant salty air. Or even the feeling of her bare feet against the mossy meadow covered in daises back home in the enchanted forest.

All those years of struggling so hard to feel the wind on her face again and just like that she was outside again. It wasn't home and she knew it was far from it, but it felt so good, even just for a second. She closed her eyes, hoping that Pan would allow her a moment for it to sink in.

She eyes the forest around them, refusing to turn around and look at the outside of the treehouse where her all her nightmares would happen. The thick oak trees were covered in plants that twisted around their bark as if trying to crush them, while the roots seemed to rise from the ground in winding patterns, casting eerie shadows onto the ground. The gloomy woods might once have been filled with birds and creatures that roamed around freely, singing their own little songs serenely without a care in the world.

But now it was ages past its former glory. Its canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of moonlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Lily could barely see anything but the silhouettes and shadows around them, and it was about to become a lot more difficult.

It had been a while since she stepped foot out of the tree house, her bare feet covered in small cuts, but Pan wasn't compassionate, not in the least. He broke her from her thoughts as roughly grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her through the forest.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" She asked, her dirty white nightgown getting caught in the lower branches and brambles.

He shushed her and finally came to a halt after what seemed like hours. "The boy I told you about… He has the heat of the truest believer."

Lily frowned in confusion. "Wh-why… why do you n-?"

It amused Pan, the way she struggled to speak to him. It was proof that she was afraid… Afraid to anger him with one very simple question. "Why do I need him? Well, it's not that complicated really. See, my time on this island is limited and that time has almost ran out. I need his heart and when I have it, it will give me power beyond your wildest imagination."

Her eyes widened in realization. If he needed the boy's heart that meant he'd- "Y-you're… You're going to k-kill him?"

Peter chuckled darkly. "Oh no, Lily! He'll give it to me willingly. Your job is to get him to trust me."

She wanted to refuse, she knew that this was wrong and an innocent boy's life was in her hands but if she didn't obey Pan, he'd do something much worse… He always did. She nodded, finding it difficult to speak.

"Good girl." He praised, his eyes glinting mischievously. "However, if you fail, you know what I'll do."

She looked into his eyes fearfully, "I-I won't."

He smirked. "I'll make sure of it. Now, hush he's coming!" Within the blink of an eyes Pan's attire had changed into something similar to that of the lost boys. He couldn't help but smile at her muddled expression.

Only a few seconds had gone by and the boy, Henry, had fallen over and as Lily gasped, Pan pulled him away from the path and into the bushes where they'd been 'hiding'.

"Thanks." Henry panted, as Pan cut off the bonds around his wrists. The lost boys, no doubt in on their leader's plan, ran past them as though they were still chasing the boy.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful." Peter told him seriously. Lily frowned slightly in apprehension. Pan wanted this boy's trust and the very first thing he does is lie about who he really is.

"Are... are you a lost boy? And you? Do you work for him?" The child asked them with a weary look in his eyes.

Pan nodded. "I was. But I escaped. We both did. And now they're after us, too."

Henry sighed in relief. "How? What happened?"

He shook his head, "No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on."

Lily couldn't help but give him a look. Her feet were still bleeding and he was forcing her to run through the jungle and lie to an innocent boy who didn't look any older than eleven.

After at least ten long minutes they came to a halt in a clearing. "I think we lost them." Pan sighed, hearing the lost boy's shouts in the distance.

"Okay. Can we rest for a minute?" He nodded. "You're new. Did the shadow take you, too?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan." Peter exhaled sharply, while Lily simply stared at the ground with a saddened expression.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Lily whispered.

Pan's eyes flashed for a second, but he couldn't show his true colours just yet. "If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you." Pan was loving this, the look on the boy's face as he tried to intimidate him. Lily could tell. He was so sure of himself and what she hated the most was how right he really was… He always gets what he wants.

"Why does Pan want you?" Henry asked them.

"Pixie dust. I stole it from him 'cause I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless." He sighed in frustration.

"What about you?"

Lily was silent for a second, until she saw the look on Pan's face, urging her to speak. "I-I was taken by accident… Pan wanted my brother and instead the shadow took me. Pan's kept me prisoner ever since."

Despite Pan wanting her brother being a lie, the moment she mentioned her Baelfire her lip trembled at the memory of having him ripped away from her that last day she ever saw him. Pan saw her expression and that mischievous glint in his eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

Henry nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue me, and you could come with us. Both of you."

Peter gave him a look. Henry probably saw it as pity, yet Lily saw right through him. He hated the idea of people trying to escape him and she knew that he was going to crush that hope out of the poor boy. "You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?"

Henry seemed unfazed by his words, much to Lily's surprise. "My family's different. We always find each other."

Lily's eyes were hopeful for a second, the faith he had in his family was remarkable and maybe these people could rescue them… Of course, Pan's next few words completely obliterated that idea from her mind with no effort at all. She should know by now that she'd never escape him. "You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion." Henry didn't know it was a threat, yet Lily saw it… Not as a threat but as a promise.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time. Is there a place where we can hide from the lost boys?"

Lily was having trouble to think, to remember the many places in Neverland. She frowned for a moment trying to recall something, anything. But it was useless… See, the people like her father, her brother even Rumple, who abandoned her all those years ago were easy to remember for whenever she had the chance she'd imagine herself reuniting with them once again. But the places she'd try to hide in the past were merely memories she dreaded would never return to her again.

"There's a place they can't track us. The echo caves. But it's far." Henry nodded as a quiet rustling made it clear that they were being stalked… No doubt the lost boys had tracked them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way."

And so once again they started running, Lily's fragile body unable to keep up with them. She fell. Henry immediately tried to help her up, but Pan couldn't waste any more time and picked her up bridal style and continued running until an arrow shot past his head.

"They're close. I can see them." Henry stated, trying as hard as he could to keep up.

"They cut us off. They know about the caves. We have to go this way." Pan skidded to a stop before a cliff edge. Lily's head was still spinning from her fall yet she knew what he was planning the moment she saw the drop.

"What do we do? Is there any other way to the echo caves?" Henry asked desperately, knowing that they were trapped

"No. We're done for. I'll give 'em the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live." Pan was a good actor, Lily couldn't deny that but she also knew this was all a trick and the very thought of it made her stomach churn. He was manipulating the boy into using the pixie dust and jump off a cliff. If he fails this test then he'll surly die.

"You wanna give up?!"

Peter groaned in defeat. "We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end." Lily couldn't help but think how dramatic he was being.

"No. It's our way out." Henry yanked the pixie dust off of Pan's neck and pulled them both back from the ledge. Lily knew what he was planning and she was disgusted with herself as she clutched onto Pan for dear life.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Getting a running start." Henry smiled.

"For what?" Pan asked, that feigned tone of fear in his voice.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying." The boy explained.

Lily didn't want him to do this, she hated flying, especially if it meant holding onto her own nightmare. "Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work." She argued.

"That's because you have to believe." Henry stated.

Peter scoffed. "Well, I definitely do not believe!"

Henry shrugged as he popped the cork. "That's okay...Because I do." And so they jumped off the cliff as the pixie dust started to glow a lime green, and they flew to the other side of the island.

Once they landed, or more like tumbled into the dirt, Henry smiled and brushed himself off. "See? If you believe, anything is possible."

Pan grinned. "You couldn't be more right, Henry."

There, that was it. The boy had passed the test and now Pan shows his true colours… "How... how'd you know my name? I never told you."

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve." He started pacing, the twigs cracking underneath his feet.

"You lied to me. You are a lost boy. You work for Pan." Henry glared at him.

"Not exactly. I am Peter Pan." He introduced himself, that dark look in his eyes now seen by both the boy and Lily.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?" Lily frowned in confusion, though she knew better than to speak up now.

"Because I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe." He explained.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." Lily hated how mysterious he was being, yet she could see he was extremely proud of himself.

"What?"

"The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff..." He knocked on a tree which must have signaled the lost boys to come out, for within seconds they were surrounded. "You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You... and it... are mine." Lily couldn't take it anymore, the boy was just too young to endure something like this.

"Pan, please!" She started, despite the fear of the consequences rising. She was going to be punished for this. "H-he's just a boy, you c-can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Do what?" Henry asked, fear lacing his voice.

Lily's eyes widened in fear as Pan pulled out his dagger. "Oh, Lily… You know very well that I hate it when you tell me what I can and can't do… It really… frustrates me." The threat was clear in his voice and t held more than a promise and whatever her punishment was, it would be painful. Henry looked between them for a moment, trying to understand something, whatever it was he didn't have time for within seconds he lay on the ground unconscious. "Come on, boys! Let's play!"

The lost boys picked up the boy and carried him to camp, leaving Lily and Pan alone in the clearing. "You dare disobey me?!" He growled, appearing behind her, his breath sending the hairs on the back of her neck up on end. "I need that boy's trust and you've just made it a lot harder for me… You know what this means?"

Her eyes closed. "I-I-I'm sorry… It just slipped out! I-I'll get his trust back! I-I promise!" She pleaded, her stomach churning as he bought his hand to her face, brushing away her hair away from her face.

He leaned over her shoulder, his lips grazing her cheek. "Oh I know you will." He whispered darkly. "But first I'm going to fuck the living hell out of you."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED N LIKE FOREVER! But this story is now my n°1 priority! So look forward to more updates! ;)**


	18. Discipline

**Chapter 18: ****Discipline**

* * *

"Turn around." Only two words, yet they delivered such a threat. The very thought of facing him terrified her. Notwithstanding her fears, she did as he commanded without question.

He raised one eyebrow and regarded her with an intense stare, as though he'd already planned for this. "You can start by taking off that dress." He ordered.

She heard what he said and yet on some level she couldn't quite process it. "W-what?" She asked weakly, as though she didn't understand.

Pan rolled his eyes. "I think you heard me, pet." He sneered. "Now do as you're told before I tear it off."

She felt dazed, yet she let the filthy dress flow onto the ground, the wind causing goosebumps to appear on her pale skin, which seemed ghost like in the dark forest. She could feel Pan's gaze on her but she couldn't bring herself to look back.

After a moment of simply standing there in the cold, Peter took a step closer and gently lifted her chin with one finger and stared deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but drop her gaze to avoid eye contact, her fear only increasing.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, reminding her of the day he broke her, "and you have permission to look at me whilst you reply." He added mockingly.

She glanced up at him quickly and took a moment to reply, her heart beating faster knowing what was to come. "Y-you." His green eyes burnt into her own and he paused to relish his utter possession of her.

"And you're about to remember it." He promised. She wouldn't beg him to stop anymore, not since that day when he made her his. Now all she could do was let him have whatever it was that he wanted because Peter Pan always gets what he wants. She knew that better than anyone. "Get up against that tree now, I want to see your gorgeous face against the bark as I fuck you." His voice was a little more than a growl and the instruction took a moment to register.

Before she had the chance to obey, he pushed her up against the tree, holding her hands behind her back, the rough wood scraping her cheek. She felt instantly more vulnerable this way and to make it worse, he pushed his frame up against her. His body was hard and she could feel him straining against her rear through his trousers.

She let out a yell as he tugged onto her hair. "You know, Lily… If you'd have just kept you pretty little mouth shut like a good pet, then I wouldn't have to do this." He stated.

Her eyes shone with tears and her vision became blurry as she spoke her next few words. "B-but you would've a-anyway." She sobbed. "Y-you enjoy it!"

"Oh, I do." He chuckled, grinding himself against her as he replied. "Perhaps I'd have let the lost boys join us too, if Henry wasn't here… See, I've heard them talking about you when they think I'm not listening… About what they'd very much like to do with this amazing body of yours." He purred. "What do you say, huh, pet? Should I let them have you? It would defiantly teach you a lesson, wouldn't it?"

Her eyes widened in panic. "Y-you wouldn't!"

He shrugged, undoing his trousers, allowing them to fall to the ground. "You're right… You belong to me… And only me." He sneered. "But who am I not to share such a beautiful little pet like yourself?"

Without warning, he thrusted into her roughly causing her to cry out as pain shot through her. He'd never been so forceful with her before and she just couldn't bare the agony.

"P-please, i-it hurts! I-I can't-!" She begged him, for the first time in ages she pleaded, struggling against his hold.

"You will." He growled back, as he pounded into her mercilessly. "If you don't want to spend the next month in that box!" His hand in her hair wrapped around her to grab her throat, his grip tight enough to almost cut off her air supply. "Understand?!"

Her cheeks were wet with her tears and she bawled her reply, the thought of sitting in the darkness for that long petrifying her beyond words. "Y-yes!"

And so it went on and on for what seemed like hours, the whole time she kept her eyes tightly shut, glad that the position they were in meant she didn't have to look up at him as he dominated her. Once he finished, her eyes snapped open, only to see Felix leaning against a nearby tree with a smirk on his face. "H-how long…?" She couldn't finish her sentence, for Pan let go of his grip on her and she tumbled to the ground like a pathetic ragdoll.

She hadn't noticed Felix before with Henry, but there was no doubt he was there. The last time she saw him had been a while ago and now it was all flooding back… How he enjoyed her pain almost as much as Peter.

"Oh, he's been there a while, pet." Pan smirked. "Maybe I might share you with him one day. He is, after all my second in command. I'm sure he'd love a piece of you."

Felix grinned at the thought, confirming Pan's words. Lily's lip trembled in fear and disgust at the very idea of Felix doing that to her. He was brutal enough as it was. "N-no." She whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily." Peter chuckled. "It won't be tonight, if that's what you think… No." He actually looked a little disappointed. "We've got a Savior to meet first… So put your dress on… Now."

She didn't know who he was talking about, yet she didn't hesitate to obey, her vulnerable state making her feel weaker than she already was. Once she was back in her dirty nightgown, she watched as Peter said something to Felix, just as the lost boy ran off through the jungle, Lily frowning somewhat suspiciously. "Oh don't mind that, pet… Felix has a special job tonight..."

Lily couldn't bring herself to care what Felix was up to, all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, be away from everything. She knew that wasn't an option as Pan placed a hand on her shoulder, moving them instantly to another part of the forest.

Peter caught her off guard as he slapped her roughly on the face, causing her to yelp as she fell to her side. "Wh-why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I needed something to get her attention, didn't I?" Without warning he hauled her back on her feet and pushed her against another tree.

She never thought she'd hear herself say it, but- "I-I want t-to go back to the treehouse…" She whimpered, her first experience outside for years hadn't exactly been any fun to her.

This made him laugh cruelly. "Aww, is it too rough out here for you?" He mocked childishly. "Believe me, Lily… If we go back to the treehouse now, I'll just…" He eyed her up and down for a second. "-Enjoy myself again."

Her eyes brimmed with more tears but before he could deride her any further, a twig snapped from somewhere beside them, only to reveal a tall woman with her sword unsheathed. "You're Emma, right? Sorry, are we being too loud for you?" Pan smirked at the look on her face when he said her name.

"Who are you?" The blond haired woman demanded, glancing for a second at the poor girl in his grasp.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

She glared at him hatefully as she lunged at him, pinning him to a tree, freeing Lily from his tight grip, holding her sword at his throat. "Where's Henry?"

"You've got fire. I like fire." Peter complimented, grinning madly.

She ignored him. "Where's my son?"

Lily gasped in realization. "Y-you're his mother." She whispered.

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about." Pan assured her.

Emma's eyes showed a little relief, yet the anger was winning over. "Why the hell did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma." He replied.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" She urged, getting impatient.

Peter dismissed her question once again. "I came here to see who I was up against 'the savior'. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed." If she was a savior, as Pan kept putting it, perhaps Henry was right when he said that his family could rescue them.

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?" Emma guessed.

Peter scoffed, as though she'd insulted him. "No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son." He slowly took an old, rolled up piece of parchment from his shirt and handed it to her.

"If this is some kind of trap..."

Pan frowned. "I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked, distrustfully.

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can."

She frowned as she opened the parchment to reveal an empty page. "It's blank." She said flatly.

He nodded. "You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

He walked over to where Lily was standing, yet before he could get to her, Emma drew her sword again. "What do you want with her?"

Pan raised an eyebrow and with the blink of an eye he was behind her. "Lily and I are about to play a little game, aren't we?" Before she could reply, Lily and himself had already vanished into thin air.


	19. Lily's Job

**Chapter 19: Lily's Job**

* * *

Much to Lily's surprise, Pan hadn't bought her back to the tree house. Instead he took her to camp, where the lost ones seemed to be having the time of the lives as they danced around the fire without a care in the world.

She trembled when she saw them, fearing them all almost as much as she feared Felix… Never as much as Pan though, she doubted anyone could scare her more than him. Pan's hand was still wrapped around her forearm as her eyes skimmed the area for Henry.

It didn't take long to find him unconscious by a nearby tree, curled up as though he was sleeping, but before she had the chance to go to him, Peter's grip on her tightened. "Don't get any ideas." He warned her. "Henry needs to trust me, it's your job to make that happen. One mistake… And I'll give Felix what he wants from you."

Lily didn't reply, she could barely breathe let alone speak, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there… If she did what Pan asked, Henry's family would see her as an enemy and leave her to rot on the island along with Pan. A choked sob forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek.

Peter grabbed her chin forcefully and yanked upwards so her face was inches from his own. "You'd better not disappoint me, pet." He whispered, wiping away the freshly fallen tears.

He let go of her, leaving her alone outside for the first time in years. Her first instinct was to run as far away as she possibly could and hide herself away in a cave somewhere, but she knew that wasn't an option. So instead she made her way towards the boy and hesitantly she shook him awake. "Wh-what happened?" Henry asked her.

Lily blinked, and within that demi second all she could see was Pan's eyes staring back at her, daring her to tell Henry the truth. She wanted to so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to it. "P-Pan wanted to test you… That's why he lied about who he really was." She didn't know what else to say, it wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Henry obviously wasn't stupid, he could tell there was more to it than that. "You yelled at him, right before I passed out… Why? What does he need me for?"

Her eyes looked directly into his and she could see in those hazel orbs that he was just an innocent child… The last time she looked into eyes like that they'd been her brother's. Henry kind of reminded her of him. "I-Oh… Well, I just didn't like his way of 'testing' you… I mean he was ready to jump of a cliff with you to see if you believed and it turned out you did so… well done, I guess."

Henry frowned for a moment, somewhat in confusion but he shrugged it off. "Okay… So now what? Am I a prisoner or…?" He trailed off.

Lily shook her head. "No. You're our guest… You'll love it here… All boys do." She sighed.

"You're not a boy." He stated, as though he could see the sorrow and dread in her eyes.

"Aren't you observant?" Lily gave him a weak smile. "I'm used to it, I mean… I've been here for a long time, Henry… After a while this place… It just feels like… Home." She whispered, trying hard to make her lie seem convincing.

Henry sighed, something else on his young mind. "I already have a home… In Storybrooke. With my family."

"I had a home too once… I had a brother who meant the world to me and a father who was there for us every day… But one day I found out that he wasn't really my father and, upset as I was that night… I ran away… I thought I was doing the right thing at the time… But the moment I left I regretted it for a long time. I even managed to go back to them a few years later. I loved them both so much, see… But I still came back to Neverland and ever since that day, I've been here. A lost girl." She told him, her eyes watering from the memories she had before the island. Pan may have broken her beyond words, but he'd never take those thoughts away from her.

Henry placed a hand on her shoulder as though to comfort her. Yet, his gaze was still curious. "If you loved your family, why did you come back?"

Lily's eyes widened at his question. 'I never wanted to…' "Because I found a family here too… Pan is… he's good to me…" I wasn't easy to say it, but the boy smiled, so he must have bought it.

Before he could reply, Felix came towards them. "Lily, Pan wants to see you." He leered, gesturing to his leader, who sat on a log by the fire, staring at her with a dark expression.

"What does he want?" She asked, her heart beat accelerating once more.

If Henry hadn't been there, Felix probably would've grabbed her by the hair and dragged her screaming to Pan, but with the boy, she was safe to ask questions… The consequences came later, at least that's the look he seemed to give her. "You'll see." He winked.

Lily glared at him, knowing all too well that Henry probably thought he was being playful, when in reality he just wanted her to be afraid. So without further pointless questions she walked towards her captor, trying to avoid the lost boy's as they danced around the fire.

"Sit." Pan ordered the second she'd made it passed those brutes. She obeyed without question, her hands shaking as she tried resting them on her lap. "I see you've made friends with Henry." He perceived, his tone pleased, yet a dark glimmer in his eyes told another story.

She nodded, avoiding Pan's eye. "H-he's a good boy… H-he's innocent."

Peter scoffed. "He's pathetic. If he didn't have the heart I needed, I would've given him to the mermaids."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "B-but h-he's just a boy… Wh-why…?" he tailed off, too afraid of his bipolar attitude to ask any more questions.

He chuckled. "So? Do you think I'd ever let just any boy become a lost boy?" When she didn't reply, Peter laughed. "No… I only keep the ones I know who'll survive. Henry wouldn't last a day out here if he didn't have us to babysit him. Of course he'll be dead soon but that's not my point."

Lily stared into the flames, thinking about what he'd just told her. "A-am I weak?" She asked, hardly noticing that she said that aloud. If Pan let her loose on the island to fend for herself… Would she survive or would the darkness of this place devour her? She wondered.

Peter didn't seem to hear her, "We've got company." He stood up and waved his hand. Lily glanced at Henry and saw that he was unconscious once again, hanging from Felix's shoulder as he was walked away, no doubt somewhere his family wouldn't find him.

Lily blinked in bewilderment when she saw Pan's new attire. He wore the exact same clothing as Henry. "Wha-?" He smirked before waving his hand, then she too fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
